Beso de Ángel
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Esta historia inicia y termina con un chocolate. Tal vez prefieras ir por uno antes de comenzar o...al terminar. Realmente no importa, sólo disfruta de esta "agridulce" historia. Shonen-ai. Sebas/Ciel. Claude/Alois. One-shot.


**BESO DE ÁNGEL**

_Es rocío celestial._

_Cifra de todo alimento_

_Conservación y aun aumento_

_Del húmido radical_

_Néctar divino y vital_

_Medicina de los males_

_Y en fin, de virtudes tales_

_Que si acaso la bebieron_

_A su eficacia debieron_

_Ser los dioses inmortales_

_Geronimo Piperni, citado por Antonio Lavedan, cirujano del ejército español de 1796_

Esta historia inicia y termina con un chocolate.

**SEBASTIÁN**

**CHOCOLATE AMARGO**

_"También conocido como negro, o sin leche, contiene cacao puro en por lo menos un 34% de su composición. A medida que este porcentaje se incrementa, mejor será la calidad del chocolate, de hecho, los de alta calidad deben tener por lo menos un 60% de cacao. Los chocolates amargos de alta calidad se caracterizan por contener pocas proporciones de azúcar, solo se la usa para que el sabor mejore, por lo que nunca debe usarse en exceso. Además, los de alta calidad contienen vainilla proveniente de Madagascar, que resulta sumamente costosa y la lecitina con la que cuentan es mínima. Hay algunos chocolates sin azucarar que llegan a tener un 98% de cacao aunque resultan difíciles de conseguir"_

EL chocolate causaba furor en Europa, su sabor, textura y olor no se comparaban con nada que el mundo moderno hubiera conocido jamás.

Originario de un lejano país que para los europeos era tan real como la Luna, el Infierno o el Cielo, constituía todo una novedad entre la crema y nata de la Sociedad Francesa.

Sebastián observaba a los humanos con aburrimiento, fastidio y odio. No comprendía el cómo cosas tan simples lo hacían tan felices ni detalles insignificantes desgraciados. Le parecían criaturas despreciables, carentes de belleza, elegancia o aprecio. Mezquinos, arrogantes, envidiosos, rencorosos, estúpidos…todas las cualidades del mundo Demoniaco y Angelical parecían combinarse en tales criaturas.

Reían cuando estaban felices, lloraban en los momentos de tristeza y blasfemaban en los instantes de ira. No los entendía ni quería intentarlo, le fastidiaban en varias y muy diversas formas. Había días incluso en que consideraba la idea de volver al Infierno, no tendría nada que hacer y pasaría hambre, pero al menos tampoco viviría en el estado de amargura en que sus días transcurrían.

Pero entonces lo conoció a él, un Demonio.

Uno que no sonreía ni reía.

Lo reconoció apenas verlo y no fue la postura perfecta, la mirada hambrienta y el porte codicioso y arisco digno todo buen Demonio que se respetará, sino que a diferencia del resto de los invitados no se atiborraba de chocolate, ni lo engullía cual animal; al contrario le daba pequeños mordiscos o lo bebía en sorbos moderados, disfrutándolo, con aburrimiento, casi como si se tratará de una obligación, antes que un placer.

Sebastián por el contrario actuaba igual al resto de los invitados y lo devoraba sin educación ni medida, respondiendo a la etiqueta del momento. El Demonio intentaba pasar desapercibido, pero sus esfuerzos sólo lo destacaban más. Consciente o no, proseguía con su comportamiento, siendo el blanco de la atención.

Y con una Joven Reina cuyos chispeantes ojos se desplazaban sobre cualquier cosa que llamarán su atención y un Rey arrogante acostumbrado a mandar en pequeñeces y errar en cuestiones importantes, a la larga podría representar un problema.

Estaba bien que el mundo les temiera, pero no que los descubriera.

Los Demonios, Ángeles y Dioses de la Muerte debían mantenerse en la clandestinidad, ocultos en leyendas, bajo cuentos tontos con moralejas extrañas que cada vez se diluían más, dentro del mundo de los sueños y pesadillas. Eran las órdenes. Eliminar a todo aquel que descubriera su existencia, había excepciones a veces, no con mucha frecuencia, pero si no dejaban sueltos a un par de pobres diablos para alimentar los cuentos y leyendas, su existencia en el mundo de los Humanos podría perderse.

Pero la corte Parisina no era un buen lugar para probar su existencia.

Y ese estúpido Demonio tentaba a la suerte.

Lo observó fijamente, un segundo, no menos…una fracción quizás, sus miradas se encontraron, sus orbes tintinearon, sus labios susurraron palabras silenciosas, casi inexistentes y continuaron bailando con sus respectivas parejas.

La Condesa de cabellos rubios giraba en círculos, ajena a otra cosa que no fuera él. Olía bien, tal vez tendría un buen sabor, carne fresca y joven, muy empalagosa en realidad, poco apetecible.

El Demonio se ajusto las gafas y con este simple gesto le mostró que estaban libres de hablar. La fornida y rolliza Duquesa envuelta en varias capas de satén, encajes y sedas se alejó inesperadamente del muchacho de anteojos, aterrorizada, al borde de la histeria, víctima de un temor paralizante.

Sebastián entregó a otro noble su pareja y se despidió gentilmente de la Condesa, ruborizada de vergüenza. Casi, casi parecía comestible.

Se encontraron en uno de los Jardines que rodeaban al Palacio.

El Demonio de anteojos le lanzó una pieza de chocolate, redonda, envuelta en un hermoso papel dorado. Sebastián la atrapó, la observó y alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

–Se llama chocolate–le dijo el Demonio cuya expresión alegre y casi banal se había transformado de pronto en una fría e impávida máscara de dureza e indiferencia–. Los humanos descubrieron una golosina extraordinaria, pero a la larga termina por hastiar, pero si pruebas un poco, sólo un poco de la más deliciosa y exquisita pieza descubres que no hay nada mejor en el universo y la espera y búsqueda de esa extraordinaria pieza sólo la hace más sabrosa.

–Te agradezco el consejo gastronómico, pero te agradecería el hecho de que no te mostrarás tan descaradamente frente a los Humanos, son criaturas fácilmente impresionables y expertas en detectar cualquier detalle que no encaja en lo que ellos consideran "normal". Sin más que decir, me despido.

Sebastián dio media vuelta.

Cazaría un par de almas vagabundas y despreciables a las que nadie lloraría antes de meterse a la cama y dormir todo el día. La idea de retornar al Averno se estaba convirtiendo en una posibilidad y poco faltaba para que se transformara en un hecho.

–Me gusta pensar en las almas de los Humanos como chocolates–le susurró en un tono malicioso el Demonio de anteojos–. Algún día encontraré al mío y todo habrá valido la pena.

No contestó, desapareció en un segundo.

Pero una idea terriblemente masoquista e igualmente irresistible tomó forma en la mente de Sebastián, tan perversa como dolorosa para él, sádica y única.

Buscaría su chocolate perfecto, con la forma, medida, olor y textura ideal. No sería fácil. Al final de cuentas las almas humanas se diferenciaban poco, pues los humanos se parecían entre sí mucho más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. Pero la buscaría, buscaría, buscaría y encontraría, después de todo tenía a una eternidad por delante y tal vez más. Y cuando finalmente la hallará, tal vez descubriría que se había tratado de la más grande falacia y una pérdida total del tiempo; pero la incertidumbre sólo haría más deliciosa la espera y en caso de que llegará, la recompensa sólo sería un añadido más.

Y por primera vez en varios cientos de años, el Demonio de ojos carmesís y cabellos largos sonrió…

En el principio la cena tardía y jamás disfrutada no fue más que un chocolate, costoso y delicioso, pero insignificante al fin de cuentas, igual a muchos otros miles que corrían en la corte de Luis XVI.

Y así es como esta historia inicia…

**ALOIS**

**CHOCOLATE CON LECHE**

_"La combinación de cacao con leche hace que algunos expertos en la materia no lo consideren como chocolate propiamente dicho. A pesar de esto, se pueden encontrar variedades de esta clase de chocolate que llegan a tener un 50% de cacao, aunque en la mayoría de los casos llegan al 20%. Para fabricar algunos chocolates con leche utilizan grasa vegetal y edulcorantes artificiales en reemplazo de la manteca de cacao"_

No le gustaba el chocolate, en realidad, lo odiaba, pero Claude tenía la mala manía de prepararle chocolate caliente para que bebiera antes de dormir. Se lo llevaba a la cama y le observaba beber, asegurándole que con ese remedio casero dormiría profundamente, sin miedos ni pesadillas. Y él le creía, porque Claude nunca le mentía.

Y era cierto, caía víctima de un profundo y envolvente sueño, libre de pesadillas y recuerdos agradables, de odio y de amor, de alegría y pena.

La bebida arrastraba todo lo malo junto a lo bueno.

Y eso no le gustaba, lo entristecía en realidad. Había noches en que aceptaba la bebida, otras en la que la arrojaba con ira y en algunas ocasiones no la aceptaba, pero tampoco la rechazaba, se limitaba a pedirle que la dejará junto a la cabecera de la cama y que él decidiría más tarde si la tomaba o no.

Casi siempre la tomaba, porque los escasos segundos de buenos tiempos, no compensaban el peso de los recuerdos del pasado.

Pero había otras ocasiones en que no la bebía, escazas en realidad, en que cansado de dar vueltas en la cama se envolvía en una bata y bajaba los escalones, con los pies descalzos y en silencio, con la experiencia propia de alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo siendo ignorado y que no quiere ser descubierto. Se deslizaba por los pasillos, atravesaba el vestíbulo y con sus hábiles dedos, propios de un carterista londinense quitaba las cerraduras y abría la puerta, lentamente, reduciendo el ruido del rechinido tanto como le era posible.

No se sentaba en los escalones de la entrada, ni bajo los robles que decoraban el jardín o bajo las rosas, claveles y tulipanes que engalanaban el jardín. Se dirigía hasta la tumba donde yacían los restos de uno de los fundadores de la casa Trancy, un hombre con el que no guardaba ninguna relación ni parentesco, alguien del que sólo quedaban huesos, una persona cuya existencia jamás significaría nada. Y haciéndose pequeñito, se acurrucaba junto a la tumba, en la oscuridad y con el frío piso de losa como cama, en compañía de las ratas, arañas, hormigas y demás insectos cuyo hogar invadía intentaba dormir.

Sólo ahí, lejos de la Mansión, del apellido Trancy, de Claude, se sentía con una identidad, una existencia, mísera e insignificante, pero que tenía derecho a vivir.

Pero una noche Claude vino, seguramente se daba cuenta, no le reprendía, ni molestaba, sólo le dejaba ser, pero su Mayordomo nunca venía

–Señor–llamó desde afuera, a las puertas del sepulcro–. Esta noche nevará con fuerza, debe volver a la cama.

No contestó, se arropó más entre la frazada que había traído consigo y cerró los ojos. Quería estar solo, tenía frío, pero no había nada capaz de calentarlo esa noche.

–Señor, salga de una vez–Claude volvió a llamar un par de veces–. Jim–dio un ligero respingo, hacía tanto tiempo que Claude no le llamaba así, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez, casi había olvidado el sonido de su nombre, uno bastante simple, fácil de recordar y también de eliminar.

–No voy a salir, me quedaré aquí hasta la mañana–contestó tras un largo rato, arrastrando las palabras, sin convicción ni fuerza. Claude debería de odiarlo en ese momento. No es como si le importará, sin importar lo que pasará, lo devoraría al final. Sólo quería estar solo.

Mañana sería Nochebuena y daría una gran fiesta y Lucas no estaría para comer, bailar ni reír, tampoco recibiría los regalos la mañana de Navidad. Podían rodearlo un millar de personas, él seguiría sintiéndose solo, extraño y completamente fuera de lugar. Deseaba ser Jim un poco más, antes de que toda esa farsa diera inicio.

Unos brazos grandes le rodearon, el terror lo paralizo, sollozo en silencio, asustado.

–Por favor…basta…–gimoteó en silencio, no quería ser lastimado. Haría todo cuanto quisieran, pero el dolor por si mismo ya era lo suficientemente intenso, no quería provocar nada que lo hiriera más.

–Basta, no le haré daño.

–Claude–musitó lastimosamente, llorando en silencio, a sabiendas de que el Viejo Conde lo mandaría a castigar por la mañana si le veía llorar, quejarse o gimotear. Sonreír, sólo debía sonreír, todo el tiempo, el dolor no importaba, la desesperación no importaba, el deseo de morir no importaba. Sonreír si importaba, reír si importaba, fingir felicidad si importaba.

–Está bien. Todo se encuentra listo para su fiesta de Nochebuena. La ausencia del anfitrión es inaceptable y sería una deshonra para la casa Trancy.

Los brazos de Claude eran fuertes y su cuerpo cálido, lo reconfortaban.

Ya no tenía frío, ni se sentía solo.

En la oscuridad giró sobre sí mismo y se puso frente a lo que supuso sería el rostro de Claude, recorrió con sus dedos la nariz afilada, la mandíbula fuerte, las pestañas largas, la frente angulosa. Claude era perfecto, ¿no sentía asco de tocarlo a él?

Y entonces lo beso, un beso suave, inocente, casi casto. Y esperaba ver como Claude se alejaba de él, horrorizado ante el contacto, pero Claude no huyo y si hizo un gesto de asco o repulsión, en medio de la oscuridad, no lo pudo ver.

Y el beso inocente se convirtió en caricia, la caricia se transformó en gemido y el gemido llevó a que ambos se encontrarán completamente desnudos, piel contra piel, sin intermediarios, ni mezclas extrañas. Demonio y Sacrificio. Y el mero acto fue tan tremendamente erótico y dulce en sí que no necesitaron avanzar más, permanecieron así, desnudos, abrazados, en medio de una cripta, con el cabello revuelto, libre de insectos y ratas que temían acercársele al Demonio.

Y Alois finalmente se durmió.

Poco antes del amanecer, sumido en las tinieblas, Alois sintió como unos labios traviesos jugueteaban con su lengua y algo terriblemente dulce y embriagador se apoderaba de sus pupilas gustativas. El terror inicial se desvaneció en placer y el chocolate amargo lo relajo lo suficiente para confesar su secreto.

–Claude.

–Jim.

–El Viejo me obsequiaba una taza de chocolate caliente por las mañanas y me felicitaba por ser un "buen chico", después de que…

No termino la frase al no tener necesidad de hacerlo.

La noche siguiente Claude le obsequió una taza de té de tila para ayudarlo a dormir y en la mansión Trancy el chocolate caliente nunca más se volvió a ver.

**CLAUDE**

**CHOCOLATE DE COBERTURA**

_"Es el utilizado por los reposteros profesionales para cubrir bombones y pasteles, o bien, para rellenarlos y cuentan con una elevada calidad. Este chocolate puede ser moldeado en capas sumamente finas ya que tiene un 32% de manteca de cacao que lo facilita"_

Claude era un Demonio viejo, ¿Qué tan viejo? Lo suficiente para no recodarlo, si habría de ser sincero. Y eso no importaba, ¿o sí?

Sí, bueno, un poco en realidad.

Porque cuando se es tan viejo y se ha visto, escuchado y experimentado tanto; todo deja de tener sentido y la existencia se torna aburrida y obsoleta, casi inservible.

Regresar al infierno ni siquiera era una opción para él, no estaba seguro de que fuera más interesante que el mundo de los humanos y la curiosidad de descubrirlo, no lo motivaba lo suficiente como para emprender un viaje tan largo y cansado.

Además había encontrado a Alois, el muchacho no era el primero con él que realizaba un contrato, antes de él existieron decenas, viejos decrépitos, adolescentes frustradas, hombres poderosos y más. No siempre fue un Mayordomo, en ocasiones tomo el papel de Consejero de Reyes, Asesino al servicio de causas justas o amante abnegado sobre el que hombres y mujeres depositaban sus esperanzas. Cumplió sus deseos y devoró sus almas.

Trabajo en ellos durante días o meses, incluso años; pero todos lo recompensaron en mayor o menor medida.

Sin embargo Alois era la criatura más enigmática que alguna vez conoció.

No era bueno ni tampoco malo, no perseguía deseos nobles, pero tampoco malvados, quería venganza, pero a veces dudaba de la misma. No lo diría, pero la idea de castigar a Sebastián mediante Ciel le torturaba, incluso le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Era fuerte, pero también débil. Y hermoso, realmente hermoso por fuera…Lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, se rodeaba de luz o se escondía en hoyos tenebrosos. Amaba la vida y al mismo tiempo anhelaba la muerte. Nunca sabía lo que quería, pensaba o haría e intentar adivinarlo casi siempre conduciría a resultados inoportunos.

Y a Claude le gustaba Alois lo suficiente para obsequiarle una caricia de vez en cuando, tomarlo en sus brazos hasta que se durmiera o enseñarle que el sexo no tenía porque ser siempre necesariamente doloroso ni monstros horribles acechaba siempre en la oscuridad.

Y durante algún tiempo creyó que sería suficiente. Alois era el alma más deliciosa, bizarra y melancólica que hubiera conocido.

Pero entonces Sebastián apareció, un Demonio de sonrisa seductora y cuya juventud y amor por el mundo humano lo convertían en un enemigo extraordinario.

Recordaba haberlo conocido antes, hace mucho tiempo, no llevaba la cuenta de los años, era inmortal, no tenía necesidad de medir el tiempo.

Pero la personalidad de Sebastián, fresca y animada, frívola e incluso infantil le recordaban a su juventud, antes de que perdiera todo sentido de la realidad y olvidará lo que era sonreír.

Y si Sebastián le recordó lo que era "vivir", su joven Contratista, Ciel Phanthomhive le recordó lo que era "sobrevivir" en un mundo que no lo quería ni necesitaba, para el cual no era más que un estorbo al que muchos felizmente eliminarían.

Y había tantas semejanzas entre Ciel y su Joven Señor Alois, ambos eran jóvenes, poco más que niños; ambos tenían pasados turbulentos, ambos habían triunfado donde todos sus congéneres fallaron y ambos ansiaban demostrarle al mundo que seguían aquí, aunque nadie los reclamará. Pero las diferencias, sutiles, casi imperceptibles no se escondían tras la frialdad de Ciel ni los arrebatos de espontaneidad de Alois; sino más al fondo, mucho más dentro. Alois sólo esperaba una oportunidad para vivir, pero Ciel, sin embargo, buscaba cada día una razón para no morir. Lo que fuera, odio, venganza, rencor, sangre, dolor o lágrimas, sin importar el cómo o el porqué, él viviría, porque así lo había decidido y no pensaba retroceder.

Y Ciel constituía todo un descubrimiento, pero aunque su sabor era exquisito, propio de los más selectivos Dioses, no le bastaba; necesitaba de la melancolía y desesperanza de Alois.

Y como todo gran Repostero que se jactaba de ser, los combinó.

Y como todo gran Repostero, debió admitir que cometió un error. Por separado eran obras maestras, combinados, ni siquiera eran agradables al paladar.

Tal vez lo descubrió ese último segundo antes de dejar que Sebastián lo atravesará con su espada o ya lo sabía antes incluso de comenzar la pelea, quizás se saboteó a sí mismo y se dejo asesinar. O probablemente perdió ante la superioridad del Demonio del Cuervo.

No, seguramente su decepción fue el motivo de su muerte y el saber que tendrían que pasar otros miles de años antes de que volviera a encontrar almas como las del niño de orbes azules o la del muchacho de cabellos rubios y él, Claude Fausto, ya había pasado por suficiente número de cosas como para repetirlas y combinarlas una vez más.

Y antes de morir, recordó a Alois y le agradeció en silencio, a sabiendas de que el otro jamás lo sabría.

Porque aunque fue una combinación fallida, valió la pena…morir cuando se ha vivido siempre valía la pena.

Y a su manera extraña, bizarra e incluso patética, entre gemidos, lloriqueos y lamentos, Jim McCain le mostró un mundo en el que de alguna manera "revivió".

**CIEL**

**CHOCOLATE BLANCO**

_"Esta clase de chocolate contiene bajas proporciones de cacao sólido, y está hecho a base de manteca de cacao, leche, azúcar y edulcorantes y su sabor suele tener la misma intensidad que el del negro. Hay algunos fabricantes que reemplazan a la manteca de cacao con edulcorantes sintéticos y aceites vegetales"_

Ciel era un Demonio, uno pequeño, débil, que necesitaba ser protegido constantemente.

Un día le pidió a Sebastián que le enseñará a protegerse, a pelear, quería ser fuerte.

El Demonio le sonrió a modo de burla y le preguntó la razón.

–Un día te cansarás de mí y podrías abandonarme.

Ciel no hizo alusión a la posibilidad de que Sebastián podría asesinarlo o que él fuera quién dejaría al Demonio, porque ambas ideas le parecían tan improbables como el retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar la serie de sucesos y causas que lo llevaron a su condición actual.

–La mayoría de los Demonios no recuerdan que eran antes de ser tal cosa. No tienen recuerdos de en qué año se volvieron fuertes o siquiera si alguna vez nacieron o un buen día aparecieron de la nada–le contestó el mayor con la mirada perdida en los árboles, en un tono extrañamente suave, casi, casi triste–. Algunos creen que en otros tiempos fueron humanos. Con el paso de los años serás fuerte y llegará el momento en que descubrirás que no me necesitas ni quieres a tu lado.

Hacía más de medio siglo que dejaron atrás los apelativos de respeto, ahora ambos se trataban de "tú", reconociéndose como iguales en una relación cuya final no parecía cerca.

–¿Recuerdas algo antes de ser un Demonio?

Sebastián sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Los Demonios somos criaturas solitarias, no tenemos por costumbre juzgarnos ni matarnos entre nosotros a diferencia de los Ángeles o los Dioses de la Muerte; en realidad no tenemos reglas ni códigos. Nuestra palabra no tiene mucho valor. Por eso las otras criaturas y nuestros propios congéneres nos evitan. Al no tener a nadie con quien compartir nuestro pasado, es fácil olvidar quienes fuimos porque no existimos.

Este tipo de charlas eran extrañas, bastante inusuales.

Pero Ciel había dejado atrás la personalidad infantil de los primeros lustros y la melancolía de las siguientes décadas, seguía comportándose como un mocoso arrogante y pretencioso casi todo el tiempo; pero también sabía cuando callar y escuchar. Y en ocasiones Sebastián tenía mucho que decir.

–¿Me enseñarás?

Preguntó una vez más, el Demonio negó suavemente con la cabeza y añadió.

–Irá adquiriendo experiencia con la práctica, hasta entonces yo le serviré a mi lado, Joven Amo.

Ciel se arrojó a los brazos de Sebastián y el otro lo abrazó.

–Estúpido–murmuró entre dientes y suspiró quedamente, nunca volvería a estar solo.

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS…**

Los obreros le lanzaban miradas incriminatorias.

Y Sebastián reía, no a carcajadas, sino con esa sonrisita que a cualquiera engañaría.

Si, esos idiotas criticaban al padre permisivo que concedía cualquier deseo a su caprichoso y mimado hijo único, a la vez que intentaban comprarlo con todo tipo de golosinas y caramelos.

Si supieran que él era su Benefactor, el Dueño de las recién inauguradas compañías Phanthom que en el último año había crecido cinco veces su tamaño inicial no le mirarían de esa forma, probablemente ni siquiera se atreverían a hablarle, de la misma forma que le temían a Sebastián.

Una fábrica de chocolates, en honor a la verdad no fue su idea más creativa, ni siquiera inteligente, pero le gustaba el chocolate y si antes ya había tenido una, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora que era un Ser inmortal?

El recorrido fue aburrido, le dejaría el trabajo a Sebastián, a él le bastaba con saber que la mítica receta de su familia seguiría endulzando la vida de millones de personas. Si, era sentimentalismo puro, pero a su padre le habría gustado de esta forma, él realmente creía que un grano de dulzura cambiaría el mundo.

Y era un hecho, el mundo no cambiaría, los ricos no dejarían de abusar de los débiles, ni los pobres de tener hambre, ni las personas dejarían de matarse entre sí y llegaría el día en que se destruirían.

Y ellos estaban condenados a verlo, pero no todo tenía que ser oscuro, ni amargo; también podía ver luz y dulzura.

Y esos pensamientos eran tan impropios de un Demonio, que Ciel se preguntaba a diario, cuando dejaría de tenerlos, en qué momento empezaría a dejar de ser humano.

Sebastián se burlaba, pero no pasaban de palabras.

En un mundo decadente, ambos se tenían el uno al otro para no olvidar quienes habían sido, eran o podrían ser.

–Este es el nuevo chocolate que la compañía piensa sacar dentro de un mes.

Sebastián le mostró una bonita figura de chocolate blanco en forma de estrella, Ciel alzó una ceja con escepticismo y el astuto Demonio aprovechó ese segundo de distracción para meter la golosina dentro de su boca.

–Esto no es chocolate–escupió entre dientes–. ¡Es una burda y pésima imitación!

–Es cierto–aceptó Sebastián comiendo uno–el cacao es sustituido por edulcorante y otros ingredientes naturales. Es una imitación, pero dista mucho de ser mala. Su sabor es similar al chocolate amargo, sólo un paladar refinado notaría la diferencia.

–Supongo que servirá. No es como si la compañía Phanthom fuera a durar mucho. ¿Cuánto crees que pasará antes de que comiencen a correr rumores de Vampirismo e Incesto en torno a nosotros?

Sebastián checó la hora en su costoso reloj antes de responder.

–Un par de años, tal vez tres o cuatro; aunque no hoy.

Ciel sonrió, sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de media luna, para cualquier persona su sonrisa no habría llegado hasta sus ojos, pero para Sebastián…

El adulto se acercó hasta la pequeña figura y comenzó por quitar todos esos accesorios propios de los niños de hoy en día, pulseras, colleras, audífonos. Era más sencillo antes, incluso con todos esos holanes, listones y encajes; ahora había que quitar varias capas de ropas y demás detalles molestos antes de llegar hasta la piel desnuda. Y como a Sebastián le fastidiaba hacerlo, Ciel se cargaba cada mañana con la mayor cantidad de objetos inútiles con tal de dificultarle la tarea.

Ciel pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sebastián y beso su nariz, olía a chocolate, chocolate artificial debía agregar.

–¿Y qué nombre le pondrán a ese chocolate blanco?

Sebastián sonrió y Ciel se preparó para el comentario que haría gala de su particular forma de burlarse de su personaje.

–Beso de Ángel…

Un par de replicas astutas asomaron a su mente, pero el momento en que Sebastián besó su cuello y él clavo las uñas en sus hombros todas sus ideas se borraron.

Reprimió un gemido de placer y le dio un rápido vistazo a la envoltura de "Beso de Ángel" sobre el suelo, dorada y hermosa.

Se preguntó si la primera envoltura con que Claude sedujo a Sebastián hace casi dos siglos en la corte de Luis XVI era parecida a la que ahora descansaba en el piso de la oficina y descubrió que no le importaba, no cuando Sebastián recorría con sus manos su cuerpo y buscaba con ansias sus labios…

Algunos finales es mejor no conocerlos y limitarse a disfrutar del momento.

Coman un chocolate e imaginen un desenlace, dulce, amargo o picante. El que ustedes prefieran.

Y así como esta historia termina…

**FIN**


End file.
